


On Fire

by NogitsuneStiles



Series: Peter/Lydia (Pydia) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arson, Banshee Powers, F/M, Fire, Hale Family Feels, Psychic Abilities, Rebuilding the Hale House, The Hale House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter decides to rebuild the Hale house and has to get a few personal belongings out of the ruins, taking Lydia with him without knowing what effect the house will have on her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Fire

"So, have you talked to the authorities yet?"

Peter sighed and raised his eyebrows, unfolding the blueprints of the old Hale house. 

"I did, yes... but they're interested in buying the property and they are getting more and more annoying because I won't sell..."

Lydia leaned over the blueprints, examining them thoroughly.

"Wow... I didn't know the house was this big..."

Peter smiled sadly. 

"Yeah, it used to be..." 

He folded the blueprints again, tucking them away securely into the folder.

"I'm hoping to get the building permission within the next two weeks. I was planning on going back to the house today to make sure nothing of value is left inside when they're pulling the ruins down." 

"Mind if I come with you?"

Lydia smiled gently, her hand caressing his back. She remembered the rage that had driven him way back when he had turned Scott and bit her, and she didn't want him to be alone in a dark, depressing house full of sorrowful memories.

Peter took her into his arms, pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. 

"Not at all... are you ready to go?" 

Lydia smiled gently, her hands running through his hair, kissed him lovingly. 

" Yes..." 

-

A few minutes later they were in Derek's car and on the road. Peter was very quiet and deep in thought and Lydia didn't feel like disturbing him, so she just looked out the window and listened to the music playing on the radio. 

Peter parked the car close to the house and opened the passenger door for her. He took her hand as they walked up to what was left of his old home, opened the door. 

Lydia got a strange feeling in her stomach as the door closed behind her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what was wrong. 

"Do you mind if I take a look around?" 

Peter took a laptop from a secret compartment under one of the stairs.

"No, feel free... but there's not much left to see, I'm afraid..."

Lydia nodded slightly, not sure what to answer him. 

She slowly, carefully made her way around the house, but she couldn't quite shake the feeling that someone kept following her, whispering behind her back, no matter what room she went to, upstairs or downstairs. 

There was a crackling, spitting sound in her head that gradually became louder, more threatening the closer she came to the door that led down into the cellar. 

She put her fingers around the door knob, but pulled them back away immediately with a silent gasp. It had been so hot she expected to see blisters form on her palm, but there was nothing to be seen. Only the pain remained, shooting through her body rapidly, making her step away from the door further and further. 

Lydia closed her eyes, pressed her lips together, the crackling sound in her head became so loud it was deafening. 

She couldn't believe how long it had taken her to realise what it was. 

_The fire._

She swallowed hard, trying to suppress the images that came to her mind, but as she did the whispers that had kept following her around turned into horrifying screams. 

Lydia's legs began to shake violently, she felt like blacking out, falling, squated in a corner of the living room and pressed her hands to her ears, tears were streaming down her face as the fire in her mind raged on and on, making her feel like she was burning from the inside out. 

-

After a while Peter had gathered all the last few hidden things from the house, wondering why he had not seen Lydia since they arrived.

"Lydia?"

He raised his voice, became quite worried and alarmed as she didn't answer him, was still nowhere to be seen. 

"Lydia!"

He ran around the house, checking every single room that was left, before he finally found her.

"Lydia...?"

He approached her slowly, carefully, kneeled beside her, gently putting his hand on her arm. 

"Hey, sweetheart... are you alright...?"

Lydia had burried her face in her hands, muffling her sobs. 

"They're dying -...! I can hear them-...! Oh my God, they're dying -... they're burning alive -...!" 

She gasped for air but it didn't seem to reach the bottom of her lungs. 

"They're dying. . . ! Oh God, they are burning-...! And I-... I can't do anything-...! Oh God, _no_ -...!" 

Peter took her into his arms, tightly, protectively. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, gently running his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her and not break down himself. 

"I know, sweetheart... I can hear them, too..."


End file.
